A School Of Scandal
by Sevi Snape
Summary: WIKTT Regency Challenge. There is the annual Hogwarts Boys school ball, former students and their friends and family are invited but there will be more than dancing going on. Can Colonel Severus claim the the girl before the dashing Mr D. Malfoy?


Usual disclaimer

This is my response to the regency challenge, well the first chapter anyway. Enjoy and tell me what you think. Plot ideas would be nice too.

****

****

****

**A ****School**** Of ****Scandal******

**Year 1826**

**Place: ****London****, Snape residence**

Severus sat in his London residence growing weary of the bustle of the street outside. He had tried to work all day, his papers and quills littered the desk. He had long removed his jacket and now sat with his waistcoat undone and his necktie hanging as he stooped over the handsome writing desk trying vainly to concentrate. 

Eventually he gave up and threw his quill down angrily.

"Damn this town. I crave country and peace." He said to himself as the maid walked in.

"Here's your tea sir," she said laying the tray down and bobbing a slight curtsey.

Severus regarded the girl; she was the newest addition to the house staff. She was petite and rather nervous of upsetting him, she used to bob curtseys and finish every sentence with sir, plus adding a few more of them in for good measure.

"Thank you Amanda, can you shut that blasted window." He asked but it was more of an order.

"Yes sir, of course sir." Another curtsey. "Will that be all sir?"

"Yes, oh and tell Betsy I require no evening meal, I am to away tomorrow and would like only a trifling snack tonight." He said waving a dismissive hand at her.

Bobbing the whole time, the young maid backed out of the room.

Severus contemplated tomorrows trip with the excitement of someone that's just found they are about to lose a lot of money. He was to pay a trip to Malfoy manor, before proceeding to Scotland for a ball at the school of Hogwarts. A school for boys who are to be trained in the wizarding ways. He himself had attended but rarely used magic, why should he? He had staff to wait on him. Invariably he just concentrated on the aspects of magic that concerned research and talent, potions.

He had written a couple of books on the subject for the school but disliked the thought of them being man handled by the pupils. There were no girls at the school, they were taught at home by mothers on natural house keeping and medicinal magic. They had wands of course but were only shown practical and basic magic. The higher classes of women were taught at home by tutors and could cast as many and as powerful spells as their male counterparts but were far to acquainted with polite witch manners to do so.

Early the next morning Severus rose. The suns first fingers of light had barely shown themselves before he was dressed for his journey. He had decided to ride to Malfoy manor; he immensely disliked apparating and would only do so from the Malfoy residence. Solely because it would take several days to get to Hogwarts otherwise.

His riding outfit consisted of his undergarments, his breeches and stockings, a white shirt and necktie, black waistcoat and black riding jacket, finished off by his riding boots. He tied his hair back with one black ribbon and exited the room. 

His luggage was waiting the hall to be sent to Hogwarts. He turned left at the bottom of the stairs and strode into the morning room. As usual his breakfast was waiting for him, drinking chocolate, brioche and honey cake. He sat down to eat when there was a knock on the morning room door and Amanda entered curtseying.

"Girl stop bobbing about!" he ordered. 

The poor girl looked so scared she nearly fell backwards.

"Sir there is a young lady by the name of Opal Delacroix." The girl rambled and fled the room. 

Opal entered the room elegantly pausing at the door to remove her gloves. Severus rose on her entrance. She was slim and pretty. There was something that spoiled her, something fleeting, a touch of something repulsive that would appear and ebb as quick as it came. It spoilt her immensely for to the eye she was pleasing. White blonde hair fixed in ringlets and tied up under her hat. Her eyes were a soft blue and her lips a deep coral. Her complexion was ivory and unflawed. Her clothing was evident of her class. She sported a hat of beaver skin with a feather ornamenting it. Her riding habit was black in colour and had rich black braiding on it along with silver buttons, cut to show her figure was desirable. 

"Good day m'lady." He said curtly and bowed slightly.

Opal didn't bother to curtsey and walked over the sofa which Severus had been sat and perched daintily on the edge. 

"To what do I owe this untimely visit?" Severus asked seating himself and resuming with his breakfast.

"Oh Severus you know I do miss you when your away." She sighed looking bored and uninterested.

"You jest. You have no desire greater than to see me leave. With my tail between my legs if possible."  

"True, but I am not here about that. I come to beg a favour. I have been invited tot the annual ball in Hogwarts and have no way of getting there. And I daren't go unaccompanied, I mean a lady of my status, its unheard of." She said forlornly.

"So you would like me to accompany you?" Severus finished off.

"Well you are family, cousin, it wouldn't be chivalrous of you to leave me here alone and stranded. Away from those handsome men that would take me out of your care and pay a good amount to." She simpered, knowing this would be a selling point. 

She had been Severus' 'problem' since she had been 10 years of age. Her parents had died leaving her alone. As her cousin, Severus had agreed to keep her, he had the family estate and accounts, she would want for nothing. That had been 8 years ago and he was now trying to get rid of her. She was sapping his income and health. Hopefully she was right and some poor naïve man would fall for her 'charms' and take her away. He would have to have a hefty inheritance or estate before she would even consider it.

"Very well, but there is to be no tricks. And no carriage, we are riding and if you cause a fuss your left here!" he said firmly, draining his drink and walking into the hall. 

Opal followed him and replaced her hat and began to put the hat pins through it. Severus picked up his own riding hat and picking up his cane, his wand was safely housed within it.

"Betsy!" he called.

His head maid, Betsy, came running. She was a fussy woman, who kept things 'just so' and knew his little ways. 

"See this is sent to Hogwarts along with anything that is sent here by Miss Opal." He said and nodded at her.

"Will do sir, have a good trip, you too ma'am." Betsy said and gave a parting curtsey.

"What is it with all the damn bobbing about the place like blue tits?" Severus demanded, shocking Betsy and turning on his heel.

He strode into the stables to find his horse saddled and ready with George, the stable boy holding him. George also had hold of a chestnut filly, obviously Opal's horse. Severus mounted up and waited impatiently as Opal mounted as well, fussing over her dress. Finally she was ready, sitting side-saddle as was befitting. Severus realised this was to be a long trip. 

In the waning hours of the day the travellers found themselves trotting up the long drive of the Malfoy estate.

"Oh Severus this is grand even beyond your measures!" Opal exclaimed seeing the immense house.

"Yes it is an impressive land piece but that's all they have, all other money has been squandered." Severus lied, knowing that Opal would love this to be part of her estate, were she to marry for it. 

He watched as Opal's expression changed immediately.

"Well what could one want such a house for then? I expect they are vainly trying to hold on to power and prestige." Opal said disdainfully.

Not long before dark they arrived at the door of the manor. As was custom the stable boy was awaiting their arrival and led the horses away as soon as they dismounted.

Opal took several exasperating minutes to make sure her hair and appearance was perfect.

"You spend more time vainly preening than there is time in the day." Severus snapped and strode off towards the entrance, forcing Opal to scamper after him.

The large mahogany doors were opened to admit the duo; the welcoming hall was extravagantly furnished and decorated. Marble stairs and ebony furniture, Chinese silk and Italian linen. The Malfoy's wanted for nothing.

"Severus, good day. I trust your journey was agreeable." Lucius asked as he and Severus bowed slightly.

"No, if you must know it was abysmal. Oh and here is my cousin Miss Opal Delacroix." Severus said gesturing to his companion.

Lucius grinned, oozing charm he bowed to Opal, who returned it with a curtsey. 

"Miss Delacroix, enchanted to have met you and delighted that you will be joining us." Lucius said offering her a crooked arm to lead her into the evening room, which she accepted.

Severus rolled his eyes and followed them. The room was full of people who he had known a good time. The Malfoy family, Mrs. Malfoy, Draco the esteemed son and the youngest child Constance, barely 12 years old. Other members of the party were Mrs. McGonagall, Miss Bellatrix Black, Miss Ana McGonagall and a young woman Severus didn't know.

The girl was rather small in build; she didn't look as immensely rich as the Malfoy's or indeed anyone else in the room. She was in deep conversation with Miss Ana. Perhaps she was a cousin or a relative of the McGonagall's, Severus thought. She was strangely pretty, not beautiful in the normal sense of the word, but she had prettiness, although her curls were slightly frizzy, she had managed to tame them into some sort of acceptable hairstyle. Her nose was rather small, almost too small, and it was slightly upturned.

Severus walked over to the small sofa the ladies were perched on and bowed. 

"Good evening miss Ana." He said and she smiled.

"Evening Severus, glad to see you are well. Are you looking forward to the ball?" Ana asked graciously.

"I am looking forward to with as much glee as I look forward to having my head cut off." He said his face deadpan.

"Oh Severus, your humor is so drole. Forgive my rudeness; this is Miss Hermione Granger, a dear friend of mine, a cousin in fact." Ana said gesturing to Hermione.

Hermione nodded slightly and held her hand out to him politely, he took hold of it gently and said "delighted I'm sure." Before turning on his heel and going to join the men by the drinks cabinet.

"My dear he took a fair shine to you." Mrs. McGonagall exclaimed in a whisper to Hermione.

"That was a shine to me? I found him cold and rude." Hermione said picking up her tea cup and sipping it 

They were not to all travel to Hogwarts until after 9 o'clock as there was to be a feast there. 

"Lucius who is that girl?" Severus queried when they all had a drink. 

"I don't know, and what's more I want her out. She's a mudblood. I only let her in here because if I had not then Mrs. McGonagall would have screeched the place down about injustice. What has this family come to? Mudbloods under this roof." Lucius said before drinking from his goblet.

Severus didn't reply he merely rolled his eyes and drank from his own goblet.

"Severus, what is wrong with your humor this eve? Its non-existent." Lucius observed shrewdly.

"Indeed, I fear it is. My patience with such trivial niceties is wearing thin." Severus stated and drained his glass.

"My dear, I do believe I haven't had the pleasure of making your acquaintance." Gushed Mr. Draco Malfoy extending a hand to Hermione.

"No I don't believe I have either." Hermione smiled putting her hand in Draco's and inclining her head slightly towards him.

"I am Mr. Draco Malfoy, and I pray you grace me with your name Madame." Draco said smiling charmingly.

"Miss Hermione Granger." 

"Charming, are you alone? Or do you have family here?"

"No sir, I'm afraid my only friends are Mrs. And Miss McGonagall. I'm in lonely country here."

"Then allow me to escort you where ever you wish. It would be my honour." Draco bowed deeply before floating off to join his father and the other gentlemen.

"Oh lords Hermione, you are quite the most popular lady here, First Colonel Severus and then young Mr. Malfoy." Ana all but squeaked.

"I feel that this trip should not have been entirely wasted." Hermione smiled looking after Draco.

"Forgive the interruption of your conversations but its imperative that we depart my humble abode and descend on the castle." Lucius said graciously.

"Not a moment too soon my dear." Sniffed his wife Narcissa. "The thought of these people in my house a moment longer than needed is turning me quite pale." Her nose was wrinkled in disgust as thought someone had let a skunk in.

"Indeed Mrs. Malfoy," Opal gushed. "I don't know how you could bear the thought of it to begin with. I do believe that Miss Granger is of pure muggle birth, it's a disgrace she should learn a craft that has been handed to magical families."

"I know dear it's disgraceful. But I dare say one such as yourself should not worry, you're far too able and pretty to be bothered with a plain child like her. Unlike her you shall marry into a well established magical family." Narcissa said smiling and looking at her own son.

"I do hope so." Opal said innocently, her expression wistfully looking at Draco Malfoy. 

The company found their way to the portkeys and they split into groups around the three items. After a few moments they felt the unpleasant sensation of the tug behind their navels and then they were stood in a grand gothic entrance hall. 

"Good evening all and welcome to the castle of Hogwarts. Our house elves with escort you to your rooms were you should find your belongings. Dinner will be in the dining hall at 10.30pm" Dumbledore said before emerging into his office again.

The ladies fluttered off to change for dinner, while the men were escorted to the retiring room by the house elf.


End file.
